


Holding On To You

by Blurrycake



Series: Smut and Feelings [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night, pretty much pure smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurrycake/pseuds/Blurrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Jenna Joseph on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really seen anything with just Tyler and Jenna, and I thought it would be interesting to do.
> 
> @RunTheConverse was awesome enough to translate this into Russian, you can find that here:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4499329

Tyler was arranging the candles around the hotel room as he anxiously waited for his wife to come out of the bathroom. His _wife_. He couldn't believe it. She was so perfect in every way and now she was his forever.

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror and she could hardly contain her happiness. She had gotten to marry the love of her life just hours before. She had a blast at the reception with all of their friends. But her excitement ebbed and started to give way to a myriad of other emotions- anxiety, fear, and apprehension. This was her wedding night. She knew that Tyler had had sex before, with two other women, before they met. She had saved herself until this night, and she was afraid of so many things. That it would hurt, of course, because it's supposed to hurt pretty badly the first time. But also that she would somehow fail to meet her husband's standards, that it wouldn't be good enough for him. That _she_ wouldn't be good enough.

"Babe, you okay?" She heard Tyler call. She'd been in there for at least 10 minutes.

"Be right out!"

She looked at herself one last time. Her hair was still up, she hastily pulled out all the seemingly thousands of bobby pins and shook her hair out. She was wearing a simple silk nightgown, with a neckline that plunged in the middle and almost reached her stomach, and a hem that stopped mid-thigh. She felt naked already, and vulnerable. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

In the room, candles were the only source of light, and they were on every surface. The scent of vanilla filled the air. Jenna looked down at her feet, suddenly embarrassed by how little she was wearing. She looked up through her lashes at her husband. His bowtie was undone and hanging loosely under his collar. He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his undershirt and smooth, tanned skin. 

Tyler's jaw dropped when Jenna came out of the bathroom. The candles flickered and the light lapped against her tan skin and blonde hair. He couldn't stop himself, he closed the gap between them in two steps and grasped her face with both hands, pulling her into a deep, urgent kiss. It was electric and exciting, and something about it seemed new. Jenna's body molded into his, and he was shaking off his dress shirt without breaking the kiss, only to grab her face again once it was off. Slowly, he was able to pace himself and the kiss turned gentle. He pulled himself away for just a moment to look at her. His forehead connected with hers as he looked into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Jenna. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. And you're all mine, forever."

"Forever." She echoed, and reached up to connect their lips again.

Tyler reached down and grabbed underneath her thighs, and Jenna wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He inched up next to her so that he was level with her. He kissed her mouth again, and then kissed around the edges of her jawline, working his way down and planting small kisses on her neck. His breath was hot against her skin, causing her hair to stand on end. His lips paused for a moment, as he cautiously pushed one of her straps down over her shoulder. He looked up at her, only to be met with a look of anticipation. The silky fabric slid smoothly over her skin, and he pulled one side down slowly, revealing her breast. An erect pink nipple slid into view, and Jenna gasped as the edge of the fabric teased against it. She felt the tip of Tyler's tongue on it, and a soft whimper escaped her lips. She had never felt that before, it was like an electric shock went through her. His tongue pressed down harder, swirling around before his lips closed around it, and she couldn't contain the loud moan that erupted from her. She squirmed under his touch, and soon she felt his hand sliding to her other breast. It slipped under the fabric, and he was tracing circles with his thumb around her other nipple. The combined sensations caused a deep, guttural moan to escape from her throat.

Tyler had never heard such sounds coming from Jenna, and it was greatest thing that he had ever heard. He could feel his erection pushing against his pants painfully, her sounds were driving him wild. He slid her nightie up her thighs and the fabric skimmed along her flat stomach, revealing her cotton laced panties. There was a wet spot forming. His fingers danced over the fabric and toyed with the waistband. She let out a soft giggle from the tingle of his fingers on her skin.

"Are you okay, baby?" his voice was low and husky as he asked.

"Y-yes... Keep going, please." it came out as a whine.

Nodding, Tyler pushed his hand under her panties and felt the growing wetness there. He tentatively brushed his index finger over her clitoris, her body stiffened and a soft whine escaped her lips. He pressed harder and Jenna's hips bucked upward involuntarily as she let out a low, drawn out moan. Tyler bit his lip as he suppressed a moan of his own. He swirled his finger around, causing her to squirm and clutch the sheets. Slowly he trailed his fingers down to the entrance of her pussy, he could feel the heat and wetness coming from there. He probed his index finger in slowly, curling it inward and pulling down. He added another finger, repeating the same 'come hither' motion, increasing in speed. All the while, Jenna was writhing and moaning, not even bothering to keep the volume down. Her back arched and her hips thrust down, forcing his fingers in deeper. Slowly, he removed his fingers and licked them slowly. The taste was bitter, but sweet. He removed her panties, then pulled himself up to hover over Jenna, bearing his lips down on hers. She met his lips eagerly, and he quickly shimmied out of his pants. He was left in just his boxers with his obvious bulge. 

He looked into her eyes with apprehension and anticipation. Her eyes were hooded with lust, as her shaking hands reached down into his boxers, feeling his rock hard cock leaking pre cum. He groaned at the touch of her soft and gentle hands, as she timidly squeezed and pulled. She pushed his boxers down, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He lined himself up with one hand, pausing at her entrance.

"I'm going to go slow, baby, tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop, okay?" she nodded, and he slowly pushed his tip against her.

She gasped and winced as the pain hit, but the pain was tinged with pleasure. She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her jaw as he pushed until the tip was resting comfortably inside her. Tyler stopped then and waited for her to signal him to go on. Jenna opened her eyes when the pain subsided, and nodded as she kept eye contact with him. He gently pushed more in, and this time the pleasure was building more and the pain was less, enough that a small moan escaped Jenna's lips. After a moment, his cock was pushed into her to the hilt, and he rested there as her pussy stretched to accommodate him. Slowly, he started to slide back and push back in, just small thrusts at first. The pleasure was building, the pain was only on the edge. 

"Oh my God, it feels so good, Ty. I never knew it could feel so good." she gasped as he thrust into her with more force, and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed his face into her neck and circled with his tongue, as she slid her hands up and down his back. He rocked in and out with more speed and force, but it was still gentle. He pulled one hand up and started rubbing her nipple, and a loud cry erupted from her. He thrust upward, bringing his pubic bone against her clitoris, over and over, and soon she felt her orgasm washing over her. 

She had never experienced one before, but she felt wave after wave of ecstasy hit her as her pussy spasmed and clamped down around Tyler's cock. She cried out his name as she reached her peak, and he thrust into her with purpose as she slowly came down. Jenna lay still for a moment as her body regained strength, and she put her hands on Tyler's shoulders.

"I know it's the first time, but... I want to get on top." Tyler looked at her with his mouth open before he pulled out of her and flipped over onto his back wordlessly.

Jenna climbed on top of him, still wearing her nightie with her breasts exposed, and Tyler held his cock as she positioned herself above him. She bit her lip and moaned deep as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She went slowly, trying to gain a rhythm and her balance. He reached his hands up and grabbed each breast and marveled at how stunning she was. Her petite form riding him in ecstasy, her mouth hanging slightly open, making noises that were just for him. He started to feel that feeling in his lower regions, the heat building and pulsing as his peak was nearing.

He grabbed her hips and roughly thrust up into her. She yelped, caught off guard and fell forward onto his chest, heaving breaths into his ear. 

"I'm going to cum inside of you." the sound was low and gruff as it ghosted over her ears, and she moaned in response.

Keeping his hold on her hips, he picked up pace as he thrust up into her, letting her noises fill his head as his eyes started to roll backwards. The pleasure was so intense that Jenna bit down on Tyler's shoulder, and that was it. That sent him over the edge.

"Jenna-aaa-" he thrust up into her a final time and his seed was spurting into her, warm and gooey. 

He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into him. His cock was still twitching out the last bits of his cum, and they were both breathing heavily. After a moment, she rolled off of him, feeling their juices mix and run down her leg. She lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped himself around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel?" the question was low and muffled as his face was still pressed into her hair.

She didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know what words could possibly describe how amazing and wonderful and sexy she felt. She lifted her head and kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth. He laughed into her mouth and pulled away to look at her face, caressing one side with his hand.

"That good, huh?" he chuckled, "me too. That was... incredible. Indescribable. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life doing that with you. You're incredible."

She blushed and hid her face against his chest. "I love you Tyler Robert Joseph."

"I love you, too, Jenna Elizabeth _Joseph_." 

He smiled at that. She was his forever. And he was never going to let her go as long as they both lived.


End file.
